


【兔赤】【pwp】关于赤苇选手结婚始末

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, no need to wonder too much about the title, really - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 关于赤苇选手结婚始末。就是个为爽而爽的车。没有意义。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	【兔赤】【pwp】关于赤苇选手结婚始末

赤苇京治高中时期打排球的时候从来都是专心致志的。他总是能做出精准而有效的判断，最大限度的给攻手们制造得分的机会。这可能跟他的性格有关——不管是学生时代还是在现在的工作中，他表面上总是一丝不苟，总能按部就班的完成任务，随时都是一副游刃有余的状态。  
但他并不总是这样。他也有神游天际，方寸大乱的时候。不过这种状态可能只有木兔光太郎见过。  
“赤苇，想什么呢。”木兔双手掰开赤苇的大腿，以便刚刚插入的阴茎能更加的深入赤苇的身体里。  
“呜……”赤苇被木兔的阴茎往里探入的动作顶的呜咽出声来，虽然之前已经自己充分润滑，插入两三根手指都已经不那么困难了，可等木兔的肉棒真正进来的时候那种饱胀感还是让他全身战栗。每次他都不由自主的想：那么粗大的东西，怎么可能进的来……  
但是每次木兔都能想方设法的完全没入，不仅如此，还能精准的顶弄到他最敏感的地方。  
“在想什么呢……”木兔见他没回答，又问了一遍，这次木兔俯下身来，在他嘴角呢喃，几乎就是个吻。木兔的动作让他的阴茎从赤苇的后穴里稍微抽出了一些，一丝润滑液从两人的交合处溢了出来。  
“啊……嗯………”赤苇被木兔的动作带的喘了一口气，满脸潮红。他知道如果不回答木兔的问题对方是不会罢休的。这个爱捉弄人的家伙。于是赤苇断断续续的回答：“我……我在想……呜……”木兔故意动了动腰，又在他的身体里搅动了一下，虎牙轻轻的咬上了赤苇的脸颊。“木兔学长你的……好……好厉害……”  
“什么好厉害？具体怎么厉害？”木兔明显不满意，舌头舔上赤苇的唇角，蜻蜓点水般让人意犹未尽。赤苇知道木兔是故意的，他就是故意想让赤苇说些下流的话。赤苇喘着气，微微有些颤抖，下身无比清晰的感受着木兔的肿胀在他的后穴里故意放慢动作进出。木兔像是要开始抽插，可他只是慢慢的往外拔出一点，又慢慢的塞回去，这种隔靴搔痒的动作什么都解决不了，只会让快感缓慢持续的堆积，却得不到释放。这让赤苇非常的不耐烦。他想夹住木兔的腰，让他直接操他，越狠越好，可木兔健壮的双臂却牢牢的固定住了他的两条腿，让他没办法拿到身体的主导权。木兔这个家伙，平时看起来毛毛躁躁又没耐心，到底为什么这么喜欢，不，或者说是能沉下心来在性事上故意这样折腾他的？木兔自己不难受吗？其实赤苇每次做爱都想问这个问题，但结果总是被木兔操的头晕目眩，事后什么都不记得问了。  
“嗯……木兔前辈的……阴茎……”赤苇小声的回答，觉得有些羞耻。他说道“阴茎”这个字眼的时候，能感觉到自己体内的那根东西跳动了一下，“太大了……撑得我好满……”赤苇说道，还故意收缩了一下后穴。  
“嘶——”这次喘气的轮到木兔了，赤苇下面那一下不轻不重的咬合让他差点儿就缴了械。要知道他现在也是硬的可怕——其实从一开始，赤苇张开大腿当着他的面倒了满手的润滑油开发自己的后穴的时候他就快射了。他琥珀色的瞳孔闪着兴奋的光芒，低头吻上赤苇的嘴唇，像是给对方回答正确的奖励。赤苇也热情的回应着他。  
“那京治君要我怎样做？”在接吻的间隙，木兔问道。阴茎故意重重的顶上赤苇的某个敏感点，就停在那里不动了。  
“啊……”赤苇被撩拨的张开了嘴，软弱无力的呻吟从喉咙里泄出来，打断了和木兔的吻。“太……太犯规了……顶上那个地方，又叫我京治君……”赤苇难耐的回答。  
“这种时候的京治君总是那么的诚实啊……”木兔说道，“犯规是京治你吧……下面吸的这么紧，我都要射了！”  
“嗯……那……那你就射啊……”赤苇毫不客气的反驳，嘴角露出一个挑衅的笑容。如果忽略满脸的潮红和汗水，以及被木兔的肉棒堵住的后穴，他看起来倒是挺游刃有余的。  
“是吗？可是我想听京治君告诉我想要怎么做呢！”木兔的声音也开始颤抖，满脸通红，额头上青筋暴起，很显然他也快受不了了，但他还是坚持着只是小幅度的摩擦。  
“哈……”赤苇看着木兔的眼睛，露出一个妩媚的笑容，双手放开快被撕破的床单，攀上木兔的脖子和肩膀，在他耳边轻声说道：“我想要光太郎你狠狠的操我……操的我双腿合不拢，把精液全部射到我的里面，让我的肚子里填满你的东西，射到从我的后面溢出来，流的满腿都是……我想你操到我怀孕，让我生下你的孩子……我要你把我操到我无法分神去想别的东西，全身心都是你……”  
赤苇这句话就像是开关，让木兔再也没有任何余裕去戏弄赤苇，他现在除了操到赤苇求饶，让他彻底变成自己的东西之外再没有别的想法。  
“好……如你所愿……”木兔用尽最后一丝意志力颤抖的回答。接下来的事情似乎顺理成章，木兔抓住赤苇的大腿开始毫无顾忌的进出，肉刃狠狠的搅动着赤苇的后穴，带出一股股的润滑液和细微的泡沫。赤苇的确是被操的无法分神想别的，只能跟着木兔的节奏喘气和呻吟，木兔每一下顶弄都能操的他意乱情迷，他张开嘴喘息，像是一条离开水的鱼。唾液沿着嘴角地落到床单上，生理泪水流的满脸都是。此刻的他就像是一叶小舟，不断的被汹涌的巨浪撞击，一次又一次的被带到顶端，在被吞噬的战栗和快感的冲击中反复交错，大脑似乎也像下面一样被木兔的阴茎搅动的混乱不堪。木兔放开了他的大腿，整个人覆盖在他身上，双臂从他腋下穿过紧紧的抱着他。而他的手臂也抱住木兔的脑袋，手指紧紧地抓住他的头发，木兔在他的身体里大开大合的抽插，丝毫没有停下来的意思，两人交合的地方泥泞不堪，不断地发出噗滋噗滋的水声和肉体撞击的声音，精液混杂着润滑油顺着赤苇的屁股流下来，沾湿了床单。最后木兔的确射在了赤苇的身体里，赤苇也射在了两人的腹部。当木兔把阴茎拔出来的时候，一波白色的浊液也顺着赤苇被完全操开的湿软小洞里涌了出来。赤苇大张着双腿，发出满足的叹息，整个人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。木兔倒在赤苇旁边，把人拉进怀里。两人汗津津的身体紧紧相拥，享受片刻的宁静。  
“木兔前辈，如果真的可以怀孕……那要怎么办。”赤苇在他怀里问道，把脸藏在自己的掌心中。发红的耳尖应该是对之前自己说想生下木兔的孩子这种羞耻的话后悔了。一想到刚才木兔真的没戴套射在了里面，稍微动动腿还能感觉有东西流出来，就觉得更羞耻了。  
“那当然就生下来啊！”木兔拉过被子盖住两人，收紧双臂，让赤苇在他怀里躺的舒服一些。“如果真的有了孩子，你是不是就愿意跟我结婚啦？”木兔问道。见怀里的赤苇没说话，于是他赶紧慌张的补充了一句：“其实怀不怀的上也无所谓……不是，我的意思是说按照赤苇你的想法来就好！我说结婚的意思是如果以后我们孩子的同学问他爸爸妈妈为什么不在一起不是很尴尬——”  
赤苇只是抬起头，微笑着吻上了木兔喋喋不休的双唇，打断了他的话。  
“如果有了孩子，木兔前辈跟我结婚的话愿意跟我入籍吗？”  
“哎？啊当然没问题！”  
木兔知道，赤苇为他展示了自己最毫无防备的一面，而他也如此。他们彼此是最亲密的人。

N年之后X运会：  
比赛解说员：“赤苇选手！又是赤苇选手！赤苇选手得分啦！！！赤苇光太郎无人可挡！！！”  
看台上的赤苇京治：暗爽。

\--------  
现在大家知道赤苇选手是指的谁了吧……


End file.
